dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cytaty Willow
thumb Ta strona zawiera angielskie komentarze Willow, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 'Willow' 'Narzędzia' Siekiera - "It's very sharp." - "To jest bardzo ostre." Złota Siekiera - "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest luksusowa siekiera." Łopata - "Not great for fighting." - "Niezbyt dobra do walki." Złota Łopata - "I can't wait to dig holes." - "Nie mogę się doczekać aż wykopię doły." Kilof - "It's very pointy." - "Jest bardzo szpiczasty." Złoty Kilof - "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest naprawdę miękkie?" Brzytwa - "Why did I build this?" - "Po co ja to zbudowałam?" Młot - "I prefer sharp implements." - "Wolę ostre narzędzia." Widły - "Three times pointiness." - "Potrójnie spiczaste." 'Oświetlenie' Ognisko (dopiero co zbudowane) - "I like fire." - "Lubię ogień." Ognisko (wypalone) - "Awww. It's all over." - "Awww. Wszystko sie skończyło." Obudowane Ognisko (dopiero co zbudowane) - "I could watch it for hours." - "Mogę na to patrzeć godzinami." Obudowane Ognisko (wypalone) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić aby ogień wrócił." Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (wysoki) - "BURN! BURN FASTER!" - "PŁOŃ! PŁOŃ SZYBCIEJ!" Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (normalne) - "Burn!" - "Płoń!" Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (niskie) - "This fire is small and boring." - "Ogień jest mały i nudny." Ognisko i Obudowane Ognisko (żar) - "I should make the fire come back." - "Powinnam sprawić aby ogień wrócił." Pochodnia - "Fire is so pretty." - "Ogień jest taki ładny." Kask górnika - "This will keep my hands free." - "To uczyni moje ręce wolnymi." Dyniowa latarnia - "Spooky!" - "Upiorna!" Popiół - "Awww. It's all over" - "Awww. Wszystko już się skończyło" Zapalniczka Willow - "It's my lucky lighter" - "To moja szczęśliwa zapalniczka" Latarnia - "Fire is not meant to be contained like this!" - "Ognia się tak nie zamyka!" 'Przetrwanie' Pułapka - "It's a bit passive aggressive, but it'll have to do." - "Jest trochę jeśli chodzi o agresję, ale będzie musiało wystarczyć." Pułapka na ptaki - "I'll catch those creepy birds." - "Złapię te przerażające ptaki." Kompas - "Northeast" - "Północny wschód" Plecak -"It's for me to put my stuff in" - "To dla mnie abym włożyła do niego cały mój sprzęt." Świński plecak - "I made a backpack out of butts!" - "Zrobiłam plecak z odpadków" Lecznicz maść - "It burns! But, where's the fire?" - "Pali się! Ale gdzie jest ogień?" Miodowy Okład - "Eww, do I have to?" - "Eww, muszę?" Śpiwór - "It smells like wet." - "Pachnie wilgocią." Futrzasty śpiwór - "It's too frilly" - "Jest zbyt plisowany" Śpiwór (nie może zostać użyty) -"It's too bright out." - "Jest za jasno." Namiot - "I got all the badges in Girl Scouts." - "Mam wszystkie oznaczenia w dziewczęcym harcerstwie." Parasol - "I love the colour!" - "Uwielbiam ten kolor!" Siatka - "I can catch a bug!" - "Mogę złapać robala!" Wędka -"Hook, line and stick!" - "Haczyk, lina i patyk!" Gorący kamień Gorący kamień (lodowaty) - "It's stone cold" - "Kamień jest zimny" Gorący kamień (zimny) - "the fire would make this even better" - "Ogień zrobiłby to lepiej" Gorący kamień (neutralny) - "Heat without the flame... What fun is that?" - "Ciepło bez ognia... Co w tym jest zabawnego?" Gorący kamień (ciepły) - "Heat without the flame... What fun is that?" - "Ciepło bez ognia... Co w tym jest zabawnego?" Gorący kamień (gorący) - "look at how it glows!" - "Zobacz jak się świeci!" 'Jedzenie' Farmy Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna - "Sigh. It's a pile of dirt." - "Westchnięcie. To stos ziemi" Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (rośnie) - "Hurry up, dirt pile. Feed me!" - "Szybko, kupo ziemi. Nakarm mnie!" Turbo działka rolna i Szybka działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu) - "Stupid thing needs poop." - "Głupia rzecz potrzebuje kupki" Ul Ul - "Come on fat bees, make me honey!" - "No dalej tłuste pszczoły, zróbcie mi miód!" Ul (z miodem) - "Yay! I can steal honey!" - "O tak! Mogę ukraść miód!" Suszarnia Suszarnia - "I want to hang some meat!" - "Chcę zawiesić trochę mięsa!" Suszarnia (w trakcie suszenia) - "Come on meat, dry already!" - "No dalej szynko, wyschnij już" Suszarnia (suszenie ukończone) - "It's ready!" - "Gotowe!" Garnek Garnek - "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Sprawia, że czuje się głodna od samego patrzenia" Garnek (gotuje się, dużo czasu zostało) - "It's going to take a while." - "To zajmie chwilę" Garnek (gotuje się, mało czasu zostało) - "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe" Garnek (skończone) - "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Jest gotowe do jedzenia!" Lodówka Lodówka - "That is the opposite of fire." - "Jest to przeciwieństwo ognia" 'Nauka' Maszyna Nauki - "Even I don't know everything, yet." - "Póki co nawet ja nie wiem wszystkiego" Silnik Alchemiczny - "Even I don't know everything, yet." - "Póki co nawet ja nie wiem wszystkiego" Szukająca Różdżka - Termometr - "It would be better if it measured fire." Deszczomierz - "Rain is the anti-fire. Boo!" Proch Strzelniczy - "Oooooooooh! Shiny!" Piorunochron - "All the lighting can come here!" Piorunochron(naładowany) - "All glow but no fire." 'Walka ' Włócznia - "Feel my wrath!" - "Poczuj mój gniew!" Mięsna maczuga - "Pleased to meat you!" - "Mam przyJEMność Cię poznać" Bumerang - "It's not the most exciting weapon" - "To nie jest najbrdziej ekscytująca broń" Bumerang (Uderza postać) - "Stupid bumerang" - "Głupi bumerang" Dmuchawka - "It's a..thing" - "Jest...rzecz" Usypiająca strzałka - "Just don't breathe in" - "Nie wdychać" Podpalająca strzałka - "This is my favourite thing in the whole wide world." - "To mój ulubiony przedmiot na całym dzikim świecie" Kask futbolowy - "I don't like sports" - "Nie lubię sportów" Drewniana zbroja - "Now I can take on the world!" - "Teraz mogę zmagać się ze światem!" Trawiasta zbroja - "A waste of flammable materials." - "Strata łatwopalnego materiału" Marmurowa zbroja - "If I have to fight I might as well be protected" - "Jeżeli mam walczyć to muszę być dobrze chroniona" Pszczela mina - "It buzzles when I shake it" - "Bzyczy kiedy potrząsam" Zębowa pułapka - "It would be better with fire." - "Byłoby lepsze z ogniem" Ślimaczy hełm - "It fits my head" - "Mieści mi się w dłoni" Ślimacza zbroja - "Less defense! More offense!" - "Mniej defensywy! Więcej ofensywy!" 'Struktury' Skrzynia - "It's a trunk for my junk." - "Kufer na moje śmieci" Znak - "Less reading! More burning!" Mury Trawasty mur (w ekwipunku) - "Hmmm. I wonder if these will burn." - "Zastanawiam się czy będzie się palić" Trawiasty mur (postawiony) - "That looks so flammable!" - "Wygląda tak łatwo palnie!" Drewniany mur (w ekwipunu)- "I hate hiding." - "Nienawidzę ukrywania" Drewniany mur (postawiony) - "That could totally catch on fire." - "Może się całkowicie zająć ogniem" Kamienny mur (w ekwipunku) - "These are surprisingly heavy." - "Są zaskakująco ciężkie" Kamienny mur (postawiony) - "Eh. I guess that's OK." - "Eh. Sądzę, że jest ok" Chlew i Królikarnia Chlew - "These pigs have questionable taste in architecture."-"Te świnie mają niepewne upodobanie w architekturze" Chlew (zajęty z zapalonym śwatłem) - "He's doing pig things in there." - "On tam robi świńskie rzeczy" Chlew (zajęty z zgaszonym śwatłem) - "You jerk! Let me in!" - "Ty dupku! Wpuść mnie!" Królikarnia - Klatka na ptaki Klatka na ptaki - "Bird prison!" - "Więzienie dla ptaka!" Klatka na ptaki (zajęta) - "Ha! I have you now!" - "Ha! Teraz Cię mam!" Klatka na ptaki (ze śpiącym ptakiem)- "Stupid bird. Wake up!" - "Głupi ptak. Obudź się!" Podłogi Bruk - Drewniana podłoga - "These are floorboards." Szachownicowa podłoga - "These are pretty snazzy." Dywan - "It's surprisingly scratchy." Doniczkowa paproć - 'Materiały' Lina - "Some short lengths of rope." - "Krótka lina" Deska - "Boards" - "Deski" Kamienny blok - "I've made them seductuively smooth." - "Są uwodzicielsko gładkie" Papirus - "I bet it'd burn!" - "Założę się, że jest palny!" Koszmarne paliwo - "Eww, It's still warm!" - "Ewww, wciąż ciepłe!" Fioletowy kryształ - "Weird" 'Magia' Presticylindrator - "I can use the hat like a cauldron!" Manipulator cienia - Mięsna kukła - "That is my insurance policy." - "To moja polisa na życie." Fletnia Pana - "Music is so boring." - "Muzyka jest taka nudna." Człowiek orkiestra - "I can do the pyrotechnics, too!" Mroczna latarnia - "It's like fire, but purple!" - "Niczym ogień, ale fioletowy!" Zbroja nocy - "Like being wrapped in smoke." - "Jak bycie wciągniętym w dym." Miecz nocy - "It's like my dreams can hurt real things!" - "Jest jak mój sen, który może prawdziwie ranić!" Nietoperza Pałka - Pas Głodu - Życiodajny amulet - "I feel so safe wearing it." - "Czuje się taka bezpieczna nosząc to." Chłodny amulet - "Boo to this." Koszmarny amulet - "Has science gone too far?" Płomienne berło - "I don't want to set the world on fire." Lodowe berło - "It's a ... thing." Teleportacyjne berło - "It's quite a rush to use." Ognisko teleportacji - "I can feel the magic!" 'Ubrania' Strawhat - "What a nice hat." - "Cóż za przyjemny kapelusz" Beefalo Hat- "What a nice hat." - "Cóż za przyjemny kapelusz" Beekeeper Hat - "This should keep me protected." - "Powinno zachować mnie bezpieczną" Feather Hat - "I AM A BIRD!" - "JESTEM PTAKIEM!" Winter Hat - "It's not warm enough for my liking." - "Nie jest wystarczająco ciepły jak na mój gust" Top Hat - "What a nice hat." - "Cóż za przyjemny kapelusz" Dapper Vest - "It's a... thing." - "To jest... Przedmiotem" Breezy Vest - "Now I'll be with my friend forever." - "Teraz będę z moim przyjacielem na zawsze" Bush Hat - "Too passive!" - "Zbyt Pasywny!" Garland - "It smells like prettines." - "Pachnie pięknością" 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "It looks like it would burn well."-"Wygląda jak by się paliło dobrze." Evergreen (chopped)- "One less tree in the world."-"Jedno drzewo mniej na świecie." Evergreen (burning)- "YES! BURN!"-"TAK! PŁOŃ!" Evergreen (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning."-"Marzę aby to wciąż się paliło." Log-"It's big, it's heave, and it's wood."-"To jest wielkie, to jest ciężkie, i to jest drewno." Charcoal- "Mmmm. Smells like fire."-"Mmmm. Pachnie niczym ogień." Pinecone- "Hey there, tree seed."-"Cześć tam, nasiona drzew." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "It looks dangerous!"-"Wygląda groźnie." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "Not so spiky now, are you?"-"Nie jesteś już taki kolczasty." Spiky Tree (burning)- "YES! BURN!"-"TAK! PŁOŃ!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "I wish it was still burning."-"Marzę aby to wciąż się paliło." Marble Tree Marble Tree-"The worst kind of tree. The non flamable kind."-"Najgorszy rodzaj drzewa. Niepalny rodzaj." Sapling Sapling- "I should pick it."-"Powinnam to zebrać." Sapling (picked)- "Poor little limp tree."-"Biedne małe słabe drzewko." Sapling (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!"-"Płoń! O tak!" Sapling (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?"-"Co za różnica, nie ma ziemi?" Twigs- "It's a bunch of small twigs."-"Pęk małych gałązek." Grass Grass- "It's flammable a tuft of grass."-"Łatwopalna kępka trawy." Grass (picked)- "Grass stubble is kind of useless."-"Ściernisko jest nieużyteczne." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop."-"Potrzebuje kupy." Grass (burning)- "Fire! Wooo!"-"Ogień! Wooo!" Grass Tuft- "What's the matter, got no dirt?"-"Co za różnica, nie ma ziemi?" Cut Grass- "Cut grass, ready for arts and crafts."-"Ścięta trawa, gotowa do tworzenia." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "Mmmmm. Berries."-"Mmmmm. Jagody." Berry Bush (picked)- "I want more berries!"-"Chcę więcej Jagód!" Berry Bush (barren)- "Eat poop, stupid plant!"-"Jedz kupę, głupia roślino." Berry Bush (picked up)- "What's the matter, got no dirt?"-"Co za różnica, nie ma ziemi?" Reeds Reeds- "It's a burnable clump of reeds."-"Łatwopalna kępa trzciny." Reeds (picked)- "I can't do anything with reed stubble."-"Nie mogę zrobić nic z ścierniskiem trzciny." Reeds (burning)- "Burn! Yeah!"-"Płoń! O tak!" Cut reeds- Plant Plant- "I'll eat it if I have to."-"Zjem to jeżeli zajdzie potrzeba." Plant (growing)- "Hurry up, you stupid plant!"-"Pośpiesz się, Ty głupia roślino!" Plant (ready to be picked)- "Oh boy. Vegetables."-"Oh chłopcze. Warzywa." Marsh Plant- It's all planty."-"Jest całe zielone." Spiky bush- "Ouch! It looks sharp."-"Ała! Wygląda na ostre." Flower- "I don't have time to waste on flowers."-"Nie mam czasu aby marnować go na kwiaty." 'Nature - Objects' Bee hive Bee Hive- "It's full of bees!"-"Jest pełne pszczół" Honeycomb- "It's waxy."-"Jest woskowy" Boulder Boulder- Rocks- Flint- Gold Nugget- "Where am I going to spend this?"-"Gdzie ja to wydam?" Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon."-"To mówi mleko.Jajka.Bekon" Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah."-"Tu pochowano jakiegoś chłopaka. Bla bla bla" Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!"-"Hej, tu jest moje imię!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank."-"Ten nagrobek jest pusty" Grave- "It's full of dead stuff, I bet."-"Jest pełen martwych rzeczy, Obstawiam" Grave (dug)- "Better it than me."-"Lepsze to niż ja" Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Who just leaves dirt lying around in the forest?"-"Kto zostawił leżącą ziemię w lesie?" Animal Tracks- "It leads to my new friend."-"To prowadzi do moich nowych przyjaciół" Wooden Thing Wooden Thing- "I like the way the symbols glow."-"Lubię kierunek oświetlony znakami" Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I'm making a monstrosity!"-"Tworzę potworność" Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "I just want to see this world burn."-"Po prostu chcę ujrzeć świat w ogniu" Ring Thing- "This is too precious to burn."-"Jest za cenne aby spłonąć" Crank Thing- "What's this part good for?"-"Po co jest ta część?" Box Thing- "It feels warm."-"Jest ciepłe" Metal Potato Thing- "Perhaps I could melt it into a more pleasing shape."-"Prawdopodobnie mogę roztopić to w bardziej miły kształt" Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "Poke it with a stick!"-"-Szturchnij go kijem!" Wormhole (open)- "I wonder if he likes spicy food?"-"Mam nadzieje, że lubi pikantne jedzenie?" Pond- Spider Den- "That's just nasty."-"To jest po prostu niegrzeczne" Spider Egg- Rabbit Hole- "Stupid rabbits. Come out so I can eat you."-"Głupi królik. Wyjdź i będę mogła cię zjeść" 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound-"What a jerk!" Red Hound-"I actually kind of like this one" Hound's Tooth-"It's sharp. I like it!" Spiders Spider- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE."-"Może powinnam zabić to... OGNIEM" Spider (sleeping)- "I could take him."-"Mogę go zatrzymać" Spider (dead)- "Ha! I showed you!"-"Ha! Pokazałam ci!" Spider Warrior- "Maybe I could kill it... with FIRE."-"Może powinnam zabić to... OGNIEM" Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "Maybe I should just leave that one alone."-"Może powinnam po prostu zostawić go w spokoju" Spider Warrior (dead)- "He had it coming."-"Należało mu się" Silk- "Mmmmmm. Smooth."-"Mmmmmm. Gładki" Krampus Krampus- "Stay back, you big jerk!"-"Odsuń się ty wielki dupku!" Krampus Sack- "I've got a new bag."-"Mam nowy plecak" Tentacle Tentacle-"Not at all cudly" Tentacle Spike-"It's pointy and slimy" Tentacle spots- "Ewwwww."-"Ewwww" Werepig- "Bring it on, piggie!"-"Przyjmij to świnko!" Ghost- "I can't kill what's already dead."-"Nie mogę zabić czegoś co już jest martwe" 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "What a disgusting, hairy beast!" -"Co za ochydna, włochata bestia!" Beefalo (sleeping)- "They look even dumber when they're sleeping."-"Wyglądają nawet głupiej kiedy śpią" Beefalo (shaved)- "Ha! He's naked now!"-"Ha! Jest teraz goły!" Beefalo Wool- "Ha! I stole his hair!"-"Ha! Ukradłam jego włosy!" Beefalo Horn- Baby Beefalo- "Even the babies are ugly."-"Nawet dzieci są brzydkie" Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "WAKE UP!"-"OBUDŹ SIĘ!" Bee Bee- "It's fat, but that stinger looks dangerous."-"Jest gruba, ale to żądło wygląda niebezpiecznie" Bee (picked up)- "Pocket full of bees!"-"Kieszeń pełna pszczół!" Killer Bee- "I like the cut of that bee's jib." Killer bee (picked up)- "Buzz!" Stinger- "It's pokey!"-"To kłuje!" Pig Pig- "Ugh. They're fragrant."-"Ugh. One cuchną" Pig (following)- "Ick. It's following me."-Ick. To za mną idzie" Pig (dead)- "I wonder how they taste."-"Ciekawe jak smakują" Pig Skin-"It still has tail on it" Frog Frog- "He's too damp to burn."-"Jest zbyt wilgotna żeby się palić" Frog (sleeping)- "They're cute when they're sleeping."-"Są słodkie kiedy śpią" Frog (dead)- "I showed him!"-"Pokazałam jej!" Koalefant- "We will be great friends!"-"Będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi!" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "Flutter away, butterfly!"-"Trzepocz stąd motylu!" Butterfly (picked up)- "I want to squish it."-"Chcę to zgnieść" Chester Eye Bone- "It's rude to stare."-"Niegrzecznie się tak gapić" Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "At least it's not looking at me anymore."-"Przynajmniej już się na mnie nie patrzy" Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "He's so fuzzy!"-"Jest taki niewyraźny!" Birds Crow- "I think it's waiting for me to die."-"Myślę, że czeka aż umrę" Crow (picked up)- "Not so smart now, are you?"-"Już nie jesteś taki mądry? Crow Feather-"A crow feather" Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)-"He likes my pocket" Redbird feather- "A redbird feather." Gobbler- "Stupid bird! Stay away from my berries!" Rabbit Rabbit- "He looks tasty."-"Wygląda smacznie" Rabbit (picked up)- "I have him where I want him."-"Mam go gdzie chcę go mieć" Fireflies Fireflies- "I wish they didn't run away!"-"Mam nadzieję, że nie uciekną!" Fireflies(picked up)- "They're like little fires in my pocket!"-"Są jak małe ognie w kieszeni!" Mandrake Mandrake- "That's not a normal plant"-"To nie jest normalna roślina" Mandrake (following)- "Now that's just creepy!"-"No teraz to upiorne" Mandrake (dead)- "Why did this plant have a face?"-"Dlaczego ta roślina miała twarz?" 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "I don't think it wants to be friends."-"Nie sądze żeby chciał się zaprzyjaźnić" Tallbird Nest (empty)- "The nest is empty."-"Gniazdo jest puste" Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "That's quite and egg!"-"To się nazywa jajko!" Tallbird Egg Tallbird Egg- "Does it like fire?"-"Czy lubi ogień?" Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Fire makes them so much better."-"Ogień sprawia, że są o wiele lepsze" Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Arise my phoenix!"-"Powstań mój feniksie!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Ugh. Crunchy."-"Ugh. Chrupkie" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Is there such a thing as too much fire?"-"Czy istnieje coś takiego jak za dużo ognia?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Needs more fire!"-"Potrzebuje więcej ognia!" Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "How long is this going to take?"-"Jak długo to zajmie?" Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "I'm getting tired of waiting."-"Nie chcę już czekać" Smallbird Smallbird- "Not quite a phoenix, but still cute, I guess."-"Nie do końca feniks, ale nadal sądze, że jest słodki" Smallbird (hungry)- "Are you hungry?"-"Jesteś głodny?" Smallbird (starving)- "Ok, ok! I get it, you're hungry."-"Ok, ok! Rozumiem, że jesteś głodny" Smallish tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "I feel like he understands me."-"Czuję, że on mnie rozumie" Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "He sure eats a lot."-"On naprawdę dużo je" Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Don't look at me! Get your own food."-"Nie patrz na mnie! Zdobądź własne jedzenie" 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "He looks flammable!"-"Wygląda łatwopalnie!" Spider Queen- "Kill it with fire!"-"Zabić to ogniem!" Spider Hat- "Who's your mommy!"-"Kto jest twoją mamusią!" 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "He's so condescending."-"Jest taki protekcjonalny" Pig King- "Blech. What a slob."-"Blech. Co za plucha" Abigail- 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "Gross. It's full of hairs." - "Obrzydliwe. Pełno włosów" Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still gross." - "Nadal obrzydliwe" Meat- "I could make this better with fire." - " Zrobie to lepsze z ogniem" Cooked meat- "I've tasted better." - "Smakuje lepiej." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." - "Chyba to pożrę" Fried Drumstick- "Now it's even tastier." - " Teraz smakuje najlepiej" Fish- "Now I shall eat for a day." - "Teraz zjem to na dzień" Cooked Fish- "Grilled to perfection." - Upieczone do perfekcji" Morsel- "I could make this better with FIRE!" -"Zrobie to lepsze z OGNIEM!" Cooked Morsel- "I'll need more than appetizers if I'm going to survive."-" Potrzebuje więcej jedzenia jeśli chce przeżyć Koalefant Trunk- "Well, part of him is still cuddly." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "I'm still not sure I want to eat this." - " Nadal nie jestem pewna czy chce to zjeść" Frog Legs- "I've heard they are a delicacy." - " Myśle że one są delicezyjne (?)" Cooked Frog Legs- "Tastes like chicken." - "Smakują jak kurczak." 'Food - Fruits' Granat- Krojony Granat- Durian- Bardzo Śmierdzący Durian- Smoczy Owoc- Przygotowany Smoczy Owoc- Jagody- "Red berries are the best." - "Czerwone jagody są najlepsze" Pieczone Jagody- "I don't think heat improved them." - "Nie myśle żeby ciepło je ulepszyło" 'Food - Vegetables' Kukurydza- Popcorn- Marchewka(w ziemi)- "The earth is making plantbabies." - "Ziemia robi roślinodzieci" Marchewka (zebrana)- "Yuck. It's all vegetabley." - "Ble! To jest całe warzywne" Dynia- "It's as big as my head!" - "Jest wielka jak moja głowa!" Upieczona Dynia- "How did it turn into a pie..." - "Jak to się przemieniało w ciasto... Bakłażan- Duszony Bakłażan- 'Food - Crock Pot' Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" -"Ugotowałam sama!" -Food - Other - Seeds- "Farming is boring." - "Rolnictwo jest nudne." Roasted Seeds- Honey- Petals- "Stupid flowers. They're almost useless." - "Głupie kwiatki. Są przynajmniej użyteczne Butterfly Wings- "No more flying for that butterfly!" Butter- "Tasty, and just a little bit insecty." - "Smaczne i troszeczke robaczne (?)" Rot- "At least it's still flammable." "Przynajmniej jest jeszcze palne" 'Misc Items' Red Gem- Beard Hair- "Uh, where did this come from?" - "Ee, skąd się to wzieło?" Manure- "Ew. Nasty. But useful." - "Eh. Paskudne. Ale użyteczne" 'Announcements' Generic- Lighting a fire (1)- "Tee hee!" Lighting a fire (2)- "Pretty!"-"Ładny!" Lighting a fire (3)- "Oops!"-"Oj!" Lighting a fire (4)- "I made a fire!"-"Zrobiłam ogień!" Lighting a fire (5)- "Burn!"-"Płoń!" Battlecry- "It's you or me!"-"Tylko ty i ja!" Battlecry (on prey)- "Get over here!"-"Chodź tu!" Battlecry (Pig)- "Stupid pig!"-"Głupia świnia!" Battlecry (Spider)- "Grrrrar!" Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- "Ew, kill iiiit!"-"Ew, zabić tooo!" Leaving combat- "That's what I thought!"-"Tak jak myślałam!" Leaving combat (prey)- "I'll get you next time!"-"Dorwę cię następnym razem!" Leaving combat (Pig)- "Get over here, pork chop!"-"Wracaj tu steku" Leaving combat (Spider)- "Bleh. I'll kill him later."-"Bleh. Zabiję go później" Leaving combat (Warrior Spider)- "Not so tough now!"-"Już nie taki twardy!" Torch (run out)- "My precious fire is gone!"-"Mój bezcenny ogień przepadł!" Boomerang (hit self)- "Stupid boomerang!"-"Głupi boomerang!" Dusk- "Night is coming. I need fire!"-"Noc nadchodzi. Potrzebuję ognia!" Entering light- "I can see again!"-"Mogę znów widzieć!" Entering darkness- "It's so dark!"-"Jest tak ciemno" Doing things in the dark- "I need more light!"-"Potrzebuję więcej światła!" Failed to do something- Night Monster- "I'm not afraid of you!"-"Nie boję się ciebie!" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! You jerk!"-"AUA! Ty dupku!" Pecked- "No! Bad birdy!"-"Nie! Zły ptaszek!" Hounds are coming- "Show yourself!"-"Pokaż się!" Inventory full- "I can't carry anymore stuff!"-"Nie mogę nieść więcej rzeczy" Eating- "Yum!" Eating (spoiled food)- "That taster terrible!"-"Smakowało okropnie!" Eating (stale food)- "That was kinda gross."-"To było całkiem obrzydliwe" Eating (painful food)- "Ugh! Nasty!"-"Fuj! Niedobre!" Hungry- "I need food!"-"Potrzebuję jedzenia!" Exiting a Wormhole- "I'll have to burn these clothes!"-"Muszę spalić te ubrania!" Koalefant (lost its trail)- "Ohh... he got away."-"Ohh... poszedł sobie" Koalefant (found)- "I'll find you!"-"Znalazłam cię!" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty